Jealous
by May Lily
Summary: JONAS LA. And maybe Stella Malone was a little jealous when she saw Macy Misa smile the biggest smile she'd ever seen, because Nick Lucas had made her feel like the most special person in the world. oneshot; stella-centric; joe/stella; nick/macy.


_So, this wasn't much, really, it was just me thinking about how Stella deserves some Lucas-love too, and how jealous she must be, somewhere in the back of her mind when she's watching Macy and Nick._

_I mean, I'd be jealous too._

_So here it is, please enjoy._

_- May Lily_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA, or anything associated with it, if you've seen it before, I probably don't own it. So there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Jealous**

Somewhere _way_ in the back of her mind, Stella Malone always thought she had a better love life than that of her best friend, Macy Misa. Sure, it was vain, egotistical, and mean even, but it was a little reassurance that regardless of the problems she had with Joe Lucas, Macy Misa was still struggling to find a guy that could deal with her and what used to be her JONAS obsession.

And maybe there was a little part of her (a very teeny, tiny part) that was bragging when she told who-she-thought-to-be-single Macy about how great Ben was and how she just _had to find Macy a boyfriend_!

And there was a possibility that maybe when she was watching the oh-so-_romantic_, _steady secret boyfriend of her best friend Macy Misa_, Nick Lucas, serenade her in front of everyone and look at her with such loving eyes - just maybe, she wished that Joe Lucas (_and Ben was her boyfriend at the time!_) would do that to her too.

So, yes, Stella Malone was jealous, and it's really a sin, because Nick Lucas and Macy Misa made such a cute couple and they were her best friends, but she couldn't help it. Maybe she wanted a relationship just like theirs, and maybe she wanted it with Joe.

.

Stella clasped her hands together tightly, sighing. She didn't know how to feel honestly, she was a newly single woman. She, Stella Malone, was just _dumped_ by next-door-neighbor Ben - and the strangest part about it, even though she felt a little misunderstood, she didn't feel like a heaping mess like every girl should feel ever a breakup.

And she liked him too - maybe not as much as Joe - but she liked him.

So the first thing, Ms. Stella decided to do was head inside her little guest house and consult with her best friend immediately. Of course, nothing's ever normal in this little beach house in LA, so outside were Nick and Kevin dragging suitcases inside their guest house and Macy watching over them with a smug smile on her face.

"What's going on here?" Stella asked, puzzled, running her hands through her short blond hair a little.

"I won a bet," Macy stated, like it was a huge accomplishment. Her grin is wide, and her hands are at her hips. "Nick and Kevin should know better then to tease me, didn't they know I could play almost ever sport imaginable? That includes golf, you know."

"We know," Kevin muttered glumly.

Stella laughed at what must've been a major beat down and a huge bruising to both teenager's ego. "What was the bet?"

Macy opened her palms out face up to point all those luggages inside the guest house. "For exactly one week, you and I, Stella, are going to live in the main house, while the boys live in the guest house!" she squealed and jumped up and down, and Stella joined her, excited. They had a _huge_ house to themselves!

"I knew there was a reason you're my best friend," Stella joked, shaking her head with an approving smile on her face. "But anyway, Macy, I really need to tell you something."

A concerned look came over her face almost immediately, and the smile drops. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Well to make things short.. This morning me and Ben were hanging out by the pool and then Vanessa came by and she was with Joe and she had this most _amazing_ idea that we should do a double date and have sushi and all that stuff, and stupid Joe ate some wasabi and had to go drink water and so I went to go help him, and he got it in his hair and his face so I helped him clean it up, and oh my god, I wanted to kiss him and Ben came by and he saw us and he broke up with me," Stella took a deep breath and there's a mix of amusement and concern on Macy's face.

"Aww, Stella-"

"Wait, I'm not done!" Stella interrupted, and continued speaking quickly. "So then we went back and we decided to tell Vanessa about me and Joe's almost relationship but then she totally acted nice but once Joe left she completely hated me and told me to stay away from him and I just don't know, Macy. God, my love life's a mess..."

Macy opened her arms for her best friend to come into, and once they were fully in a hug, she spoke. "Oh, Stell, I know it'll all work out in the end."

"Promise?" Stella asked, sighing.

"I promise, Stella," Macy answered, sincerely. She patted the back of the distressed blonde before coming up with an idea. She perked up instantly, with her hands still on Stella's shoulder, she pushed her back so they were face to face. "How about we have a shopping spree to cheer you up? I needed an outfit for my date with Nick tonight and we can find you something special to attract some new LA boys."

And in a snap, Stella was cheered up and begun talking about fashion and how _we could find the perfect dress for you, Macy!_, and she ignored that little pang of jealousy when Macy mentioned _her date with Nick tonight_.

.

"Perfect!" Stella squealed, brushing off a little lint on Macy's dress. She stepped back to admire her work in the little dressing room, Macy in a royal blue, halter, flowing dress that stopped promptly at the knees. Stella grinned, bending down to straighten the bottom of the skirt, and begun to jump up and down.

"Are you sure?" Macy said, nervously glancing at herself in the mirror. "Maybe it's too much."

"No, Mace, it's completely absolutely perfect, it can't possibly get more perfect than you and that dress," She looked at Macy adoringly, squealing and clapping her hands. "Plus, have I ever been wrong about this kind of stuff before?"

"Well, no," Macy admitted, smiling sheepishly. "It's just that it's my first official dinner date with Nick, and he says he wants it to be perfect, and I want it to be too, so I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit worried."

Stella rolled her eyes, still smiling like the supportive best friend she usually is (minus the _jealousy part_). "Trust me, Mace, Nick goes crazy when he sees you in blue. Tonight, he won't ever be able to take your eyes off you," she promised. "And you look amazing, Macy."

"Thank you _so much_, Stella," Macy replied sincerely, wrapping her arms around her best friend in a hug. "Oh, it's your turn now! We've got to find the _perfect _dress for you."

.

There was just one moment in that entire afternoon when they were apart from each other. Stella was running her fingers over all the little handbags, feeling the smooth leather or the bumpy sequins when all of a sudden, she heard a high-pitched squeal behind her.

She whipped around instantly to see a red silky dress in Macy's hands and Macy was jumping up and down with an excitement, and honestly, it looked like the girl was going to have a heart attack. "I think I found it, I found it, I found your perfect dress, Stella!"

"Well hold on there, Mace, I haven't even tried it on yet," Stella responded, laughing at Macy's enthusiasm. She steadied her hand on Macy's shoulders to stop her from jumping, jittering, and potentially hurting herself.

"Well, try it on, try it on!" Macy urged, pushing the blond forward and man, she _was _strong. And in an instant, Stella was shoved into a tiny cramped dressing room and forced to try on a certain dress that Macy thought was _the one_.

The tips of her fingers ran over the fabric. _Not bad_, she thought as she begun to take off her clothes. At the moment, she had felt a little ridiculous as she attempted to get the tight-fitting dress on. Her fingers struggled to reach and zip up the dress, but in the end, her clothing/fashion knowledge paid off as she managed to completely put it on.

Stella felt a little self-conscious as she looked at herself in the mirror, but when she saw how that red dress (_red was always her color, anyway_) complimented her curves so easily, and made her legs seem longer than the really were, for the first time in her life, Stella Malone actually felt_..._

_stunning._

She was a little hesitant in opening the door, as if the dress was a secret that she needed to keep - but after all, Macy had chosen the dress for her, and Macy was her best friend.

And when she opened the door, Macy gasped, and continually told her how she looked so_soso_ amazing and how that dress was _made for her_.

.

Maybe it was the curiosity, or maybe it was the fact that she just really wanted to see Nick's expression when he saw Macy in that dress (or maybe it was the jealousy of wanting that idea of a first date with... Joe), but somehow she ended up spying on them and watching them.

The first thing she noticed about Nick's reaction was that his jaw immediately dropped, and being the gentlemen he is, he closed it immediately, and how his eyes widened, and that distinct way he bit his lip as if he wanted to keep himself from drooling.

And maybe she should've slapped him when she saw him glancing at her from up and down, and man _Nick Lucas is checking out my best friend_, but she didn't.

And maybe she was a little wishful when Nick took Macy's hands and looked at her with the most loving eyes she'd seen, the same loving eyes when he sang to her, and told her, "Macy, you're so beautiful," in a breathtaking whisper that she wasn't supposed to hear.

And maybe Stella Malone was a little jealous when she saw Macy Misa smile the biggest smile she'd ever seen, because Nick Lucas had made her feel like the most special person in the world. And was it so wrong of her that she wanted Joe Lucas to make her feel that way too?

.

Stella probably wasn't thinking straight when she went through the bag and took out that strapless red dress she had bought just earlier and decided to put it on.

Maybe she was a little too naive, thinking Joe would make her feel like Nick made Macy feel when he saw her in _her _perfect dress. But she couldn't help herself as she struggled to slip on that dress that seemed to make her feel stunning, and put on the heels that made her feel beautiful.

And when she walked into the living room where Joe had been playing some video game, she couldn't help but feel amazing as his shocked gaze took ahold of her, the video game long forgotten and the controller on the floor.

His jaw immediately dropped and his eyes widened, and he bit his lip as if he wanted to keep himself from drooling...

And maybe somewhere in between all of this, Stella Malone stopped feeling jealous.

* * *

_Reviews are nice, though not necessary. _

_Oh, and a word of advice - everyone has their perfect dress - go find yours. :)_

_Love,_

_May Lily_


End file.
